Behind The Scenes
by Nianko
Summary: Behind the Scenes are the people that make perfection happen.Because to have a story you need more then a hero.
1. The Black Family:Andromeda

I own nothing.

**The Black Family**

_From the View of Andromeda Black_

Born with great privilege, all the Blacks grow up thinking there practically royalty.

Growing up locked inside your own house, with you're parents telling you that it's for your own good, to save you from the company of the _unworthy _can twist you're mind, a lot.

In my opinion, only Sirius escaped this never ending line of self-centred, egocentric, twisted minded people, wish only interest is to save there own skin.

But I'm proud to say that I've come out of it quite fine. I'm not a selfish Slytherin or a brave Gryffindor like Sirius. I'd say I'm in the middle. I never was an extreme person. I'm a Ravenclaw.

Brave but with limits, ambitious but I know my lines.

I can't deny I have a bit of The Black family in me.

It's genetic, no one, no even Sirius can run away from it, all humans have a dark side, as well as a light side.

I like to think that I am actually above all this.

Voldmort intended me to join him.

But the rules of our family are very ancient and old fashion.

The man do the work, the women's look nice.

So my family gave Regulus instead.

Regulus.

A weak boy. He dosen'thave the nerve that Sirius has, the coldness that Belletrix owns or the cauculism that Narcissa possesses.

I observe my family and I reach a point where I understand the uncontrollable situation we have reached.

The once proud Black family, now internally feared a man. One single man had destroyed the Black family.

I never thought Sirius would join him.

It's just so unthinkable, but yet…

He is a Black.

But he kept his promise.

When'd he left the house he said as an answer to his mother's treats:

" _If I go down, I'll take you all with me…"_

I never was quite sure of what that meant.

I guess now I know.

So, this is me.

Andromeda Black.

Not an angel or a demon.

But a god.

**End of the chapter**

**Dedicated to Dark Angel: Because she just like you. Not an angel or a demon but a god.**


	2. The Black Family: Narcissa

I own nothing.

**LordWitchking: Ohhhhh!I so got you! I knew it was you! Though you'd fool me, huh? Well, thanks for reviewing my story, and you're rules, mate!**

**I'll Be Seein' You: Yay! You reviewed! Cool! Glad you like it!**

**Avadne: Thank you SOOOOOO much for reading this. Yes there will be more! Glad you liked it and I really do hope to hear more of you in the future!**

**Just for everyone's record, the last chapter was dedicated to LordWitchking that also happens to be DarkAngel, in a former life. They are the same person. Yay, all said.**

**The Black Family by the eyes of _Narcissa Black-Malfoy_**

I'm not sort of person that everyone wonders how would I be if I wasn't a Black.

That kind of person that everyone wants to be friend with.

The kind of person everyone hates.

The kind of person everyone wants to be.

I have everything everyone wants.

Beauty.

Money.

Power.

I planned every step of my life since my first year. I knew who I was going to marry, who I was going to be friends with, who I should fear and who I shouldn't.

Why?

Why be so cold?

Why be so mean?

Why be so dark?

The answer couldn't be more easy.

Because.

Because that's how things are.

Because that's the way I play the game.

Because I was sick of being second best.

Always second best.

Always the second most pretty.

Always the second most smart.

Always the second best.

I didn't want to be Andromeda's little sister.

I wanted Andromeda to be "Narcissa's older sister".

So she did.

I always get what I want.

Because that's what winners do.

They win.

**End of Chapter**

**This one is for Zé: Because this is what winners do. They win. I win. Don't forget that. **


	3. The Black Family:Belletrix

I own nothing!

**The Black Family by the eyes of Belletrix Black.**

Ever wondered why every one is so completely on love with darkness even tho they don't admit it?

It's because dark is romantic. The Blue moon is lovely.

The dark. So mysterious yet so opened to everyone.

There's dark everywhere. In smirks, in secrets, in thoughts, in minds, in life.

You know the smile you're best friend does when'd you're talking about you're new boyfriend? Or you're secret crush.

How do you know she isn't thinking you're the stupidest thing alive?

That he is so ugly it hurts to look at him?

You never know because you can't know. That's how things are.

I feel good with darkness.

It cuddles me up and comforts me.

Because unlike light I know darkenss will never leave me. Darkness stays no matter what.

After a while you see small differences.

Darker thoughts.

Darker ways.

Dark in every movement, with every smile, with every look.

And you feel like everything is clear.

Now, I can see it all.

The darkness in people. Everyone acts dark once in a while.

Reality is what it is.

No one can change it. Because no one is dark enough….

I think, why fight it?

Its there and it will always be?

Can you run away from you're self?

**End of Chapter**

**Short, buy I made my point. **

**To Bia: Because she made me go throw this.**


End file.
